Corporations, businesses, and other organizations typically provide various types of information to the general public or to a particular group of people. For example, public corporations often provide investment information to current or potential investors. Oftentimes, these people request information from multiple organizations, and many organizations attempt to track the people that request information. As an example, an organization typically requires that a person requesting information first register with the organization's computer system and establish a user account before the requested information is provided. Registration often involves collecting contact or other information (generally referred to as “account information”), such as a person's name, address, telephone number, electronic mail (“email”) address, and password.
Conventional computer systems used by the organizations often suffer from one or more problems. For example, the computer systems used to collect account information and provide requested information are often separate from contact databases managed by the organizations. Also, the same person could provide multiple sets of account information to the same organization's computer system. In addition, people who request information are often prevented from updating their account information. These and/or other problems typically make it difficult for an organization to effectively manage account information.